Fight For Survival
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam’s dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean’s determined to keep it from happening. Rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter One

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Eh, none

* * *

**_Previously on Future Consequences..._**

**"I forgive you for what just happened back there... I really do," Dean said, smiling slightly.**

**"Must have been a hell of a dream," Sam said, shaking his head. He started walking around the car, then Dean shook his head, pushing his brother back. "I'm still driving?"**

**"You're still driving," Dean said, nodding. He climbed into the passenger seat.**

**"Damn. What happened in that dream of yours?" Sam asked, starting the car and slowly pulling back onto the road.**

**Dean grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"**

**"Dean, I should tell you... I had a dream the other night..."**

**"What kind of dream?"**

* * *

Sam sighed, thinking over whether or not he should tell Dean. It was kinda really important that Dean knew, and Sam _always_ told Dean his dreams if it involved someone getting hurt. Alright, so he had only had two others besides this one; one before Dean came and the other with the lady that moved into their old house. But he swore to himself that if he had any other dreams like those that he would tell Dean. But this one? This one was a different kind of dream... 

"Well?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sam sighed again and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. "Never mind. It isn't important."

"Sam, you're the one who brought it up," Dean said, looking over at his brother. "Was it about someone dying?"

Sam thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"About someone we need to help?"

Sam then shook his head. "No. No one we need to help."

"Alright." Dean looked back at the road. When Sam glanced at him, he could tell Dean was thinking things over. After a couple minutes Dean spoke again. "Was it about Jessica?" he asked quietly.

Sam hated lying to his brother, but he knew that Dean wasn't going to drop the subject. He would leave it alone until the next day, but he'd keep asking about it. Lying was his only solution. "Yeah. It was."

Dean nodded, still staring at the road in front of them. They were silent the rest of the trip.

"Dean, are you ever going to tell me about that dream of yours?" Sam asked as Dean made his way out of the bathroom, drying off his hair; he had just gotten out of the shower (yes, he was fully dressed, though).

Dean shrugged. "You never tell me about yours. Why should I tell you mine?"

Sam sighed and laid back on his bed. "Good point." Dean then nodded and sat down on his own bed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. I give you my word."

Dean looked over at Sam, an eyebrows raised. "Dude, that sounds _so_ wrong in _so_ many ways." Sam smiled, then rolled his eyes. Dean sighed, nodding. "Fine. But do I have to go first?" His question was answered when Sam looked over at him and didn't say anything. Dean rolled his eyes, throwing the towel down on the floor. "Fine. But you owe me, bitch.

"In my dream we had gotten in a fight, about what happened in the asylum... It didn't go over too well with the-powers-that-be and we got transported to the future, where we didn't get along at all. Our future selves never talked to each other, and when they did it always came out in _very_ hateful words. So we tried to fix it; weren't doing a very good job, but we tried. Then one day we were walking outside, thinking about how to turn ourselves around and... well, Sam, someone tried to shoot me and you didn't let them; you took the bullet. You were in the hospital for a day or so before you died... and I was in the room. It was the fucking scariest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen some pretty fucked up shit in my lifetime."

Sam sat up and looked down at the floor for a moment. Uh oh. He was going to have to lie to Dean; he didn't think Dean would be able to handle Sam having dreams about his own death. Sam's death, not Dean's.

"I mean, I don't really think it was a dream..." Dean said softly. "I don't know what happened, but it was all too real to be a dream... It was like they gave me a second chance to fix this, to keep you from dying." He shook his head, then looked over at Sam. "So?" Sam sighed, looking over at Dean. He looked hesitant. "Sam, you gave me your word. Now fess up."

Sam nodded, looking down at the ground. "I dreamt about Jess."

"Yeah, okay, that's nothing new," Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "Care to go into detail there?"

Sam sighed, then looked over at Dean. "I remember her dying; the flames, her expression, the blood dripping... everything. And then I remember the guilt... The guilt that knowing that if I had told her about what we do then she wouldn't have ended up that way... The guild that she only died because she knew me..." Sam looked back down at the ground.

Dean sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment. Yeah, great. They were going into a chick flick moment. That was _exactly_ what Dean wanted at the moment (sarcasm, obviously). Oh well. His baby brother was hurting, and it was his job to fix it, no matter what.

So he got up off his bed and kneeled down in front of Sam, looking up at him. "Sam, it was not your fault she died, alright? I promise you it wasn't your fault."

Sam looked down at his brother, then shook his head. "It was, Dean. She --"

"Sam, shut up before I beat you. _Nothing_ was your fault. Don't you dare ever think that," Dean said forcefully, yet gently. "Do you understand me?" Sam looked away from Dean and shook his head. "Damnit, Sam. I asked you a question. Now answer me."

Sam looked back at his brother, then sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I understand."

"Do you really?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Everything inside him was telling him that Sam didn't believe one word that Dean said.

Sam thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. You wouldn't lie about something as big as this. So, yes, Dean, I understand you."

Dean nodded, then stood up. "Good." He walked over to his bed and laid down on top of the covers. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"No more chick flick moments for at least a year."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. He closed his eyes. "Yeah... I promise."

* * *

**Haley**: Sorry, I was in a hurry! I'm now putting this on here during an edit on the actual site before I put it into a story... I promise Sam and Dean will be back, though! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Two

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Dream death

* * *

"_Sam, I know you want it just as much as I do," Jessica whispered in his ear. They were in the motel room, and Jessica was flickering, like a TV with a bad connection... the way The Woman in White had. Sam was laying down on the bed and she was crawling on top of him. She kissed him deeply._

_"Jess --"_

_Jessica put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I promise you it'll be over soon, Sam. Then you can join me... we'll be together again." She then sat up, straddling Sam. She blew a kiss at him before sticking her hand in his chest._

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam gasped loudly, opening his eyes quickly. He looked around to find Dean staring at him with worried eyes, looking panicked. Sam sat up quickly. "What happened?"

"You weren't breathing!" Dean yelled, obviously still in a panicked state. "I walked out of the bathroom, and it felt really cold in the room... so I looked over at you to check on you and your chest wasn't moving... I started freaking out!"

"Clearly," Sam said, nodding. He took a few deep breaths, and touched his forehead. He then realized he was sweating.

"Sam, what the hell were you dreaming about?" Dean asked, walking over to his own bed.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing." He looked out the window and realized it was sunny out. He checked his watch. Ten in the morning. Why had Dean let him sleep so long?

"That's bullshit," Dean said, standing up again. "You know what? Before when you wouldn't tell me I would let it go. I --"

"Then why won't you now?" Sam asked, looking over at him. "Why?"

"Because in the past you kept breathing!" Dean yelled. "Sam, you didn't even have a fucking pulse!"

Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Dean, we've faced death before."

"Not like this!" Dean yelled. "Sam, I haven't seen you dead once! You were just dead! As in not alive!"

Sam thought for a moment, then looked over at Dean. "Oh my god. You gave me mouth to mouth."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, Sam, I ran down the hall to ask the neighbor to do it for me," he said sarcastically.

"I wish you had," Sam said, standing up. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his brother's mouth against his own.

"I really didn't have that kind of time, Sam." Dean said, grabbing the laptop. "So, yes, I gave you mouth to mouth. Because you weren't breathing; you weren't alive. It's not like I kissed you."

"Now _that_ would be weird," Sam said, chuckling slightly.

"Tell me about that dream. Now," Dean said, starting to type on the keyboard.

Sam shook his head. "No. It's not a big deal."

"Shall I go over the facts again?" Dean asked, facing him. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. It's _not_ a big deal when your dreams try to kill you. Excuse me."

"It was about Jess, alright?" Sam was getting annoyed, and it was evident in his tone.

Dean shook his head and sighed, knowing full well that his brother wasn't telling him the whole truth. He turned back to the laptop. "You should get some rest."

"I just woke up," Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sam, I was awake ten minutes before you fell asleep. You only got about three hours. Go to sleep," Dean said, pulling up a web page. "You'll need it for our next hunt."

"Which is what?" Sam asked, walking over to his brother.

"I'll tell you when you wake up."

"And if I stop breathing again?"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam. "Then I guess I'll have to kiss you again, now won't I?" he asked sarcastically. "Get your ass in bed before I tie you down myself." And, yet again, he looked back at the laptop.

Sam sighed and shook his head, walking back over to the bed. He laid down and watched Dean surf the net, looking up facts for their next gig. Dean looked over at him a few times and, upon seeing Sam's eyes open, gave him a threatening look. Sam finally fell asleep about an hour after Dean instructed him to.

* * *

_Sam looked around him. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the doctors ran in the room. His lungs were giving out on him, and he knew he was only moments away from death. "Dean," he croaked, barely a whisper._

_Dean appeared by Sam's side in an instant. "Sammy, it's going to be okay. Alright? The doctors will fix this."_

_Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, they can't... Jess wants this, and she usually gets what she desires."_

_"Jess?" Dean asked, looking confused._

_Sam coughed and the doctors quickly brought in a machine. "Jess wants me to be with her."_

_Dean shook his head. "Sammy, it's going to be alright. You know it is. Stop talking like this."_

_Sam smiled slightly at Dean. "I... love.. you..." He coughed a few more times, starting to fade away. He then heard his brother telling him that he loved him back, his voice full of tears. Everything then went black._

* * *

"That's it, you're never sleeping again!"

Sam opened his eyes, and took a few more breaths. He then realized he had stopped breathing in his sleep again. Except, this time, Dean wasn't the one standing over him, though he _had_ been the one to speak. No, this time a blonde girl was standing over him, her hair wet; she looked like she had just taken a shower or something.

The blonde girl smiled slightly, then looked over at Dean. "He's okay now."

Dean nodded, walking over to Sam. "This is Anna. She just saved your life since the idea of making out with my brother didn't appeal to me."

Sam looked confused, and he sat up. He looked back and forth between the two.

"Sam, tell me about your dream. Now," Dean demanded, sitting down next to Sam. "Tell me about all of them. Because I can't keep watching over you while you're sleeping. Then when am _I_ going to sleep?"

Sam sighed, nodding. He knew Dean was right. "I know I should tell you... but after what you said about your dream I didn't want to scare you."

It suddenly dawned on Dean; he put two and two together. He swallowed hard and was silent for a moment. He then nodded. "You're dying in your dreams, aren't you?" Sam was silent, and that was enough of an answer for him. "How?" Sam looked down at the bed. "How, Sam?"

Sam sighed, then looked back up at Dean. "Something Jess did. She came to me one night and... well, she stuck her hand in my chest... that was the first dream where I stopped breathing... the one just now was me dying in the hospital because my lungs were giving out. The last words we exchanged were --" Sam stopped, smiling sadly. "It doesn't matter."

Dean sighed, then looked up at Anna. "Well, we'll make sure Jessica's spirit doesn't visit us, then. In the meantime Anna's our next case."

Sam nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

* * *

**Haley**: Heh... I'm uploading all three of these together... Still no Dean or Sam... whistles innocently


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Three

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: umm... mentions of adult content.

* * *

"Tell us everything you know," Dean said, sitting down in a chair. Anna sat on his bed, and Sam sat on his own. Anna took in a few shaky breaths, looking hesitant.

"Take you time," Sam said softly.

Anna nodded, and took in another shaky breath. "Well, me and my friend Marcus were camping out outside his house, right? We were celebrating New Year's. It was our last New Year's before he had to leave; We're both freshman and college, and he realized a couple months ago that it wasn't the right college for him, so he's planning to transfer over the summer. Anyway, suddenly this figure appeared outside our tent; we figured it was his older brother trying to scare us, you know? That's what they do; try to scare their little brothers and their friends shitless. So Marcus stepped outside the tent to confront him, and suddenly he's screaming. So, naturally, I started freaking out, and quickly closed the tent... but it slashed through it with these nails that were a long as my car door... It already had a hold on Marcus, and then it grabbed me...

"I passed out, and the next thing I know I'm in a dark warehouse type place. Though it wasn't really; it looked like a mix between a warehouse and a cave... It was horrible there... There were so many other people my age down there... ranging from sixteen to twenty... It was like he was playing a game with us, you know? He let us socialize and he fed us and kept us safe... but then he also beat us, and raped us and did all these other horrible things to us... it was like a game to him..."

At this point Anna broke down and started sobbing. Sam quickly sat down next to her and pulled her close. He looked up at Dean, who sighed silently; they were up against something big here.

"Do you know what it was?" Dean asked quietly.

Anna nodded, sobs still escaping her. "I heard the others talking about it... It's some sort of demon!" She continued with her sobbing, and Sam held her close still.

"How did you get out?" Dean asked, walking over to Sam's bed and sitting down.

Anna took a few moments to regain her composure. The brothers were patient as she got her sobs under control. Anna took some shaky breaths in, her voice still full of tears. "I barely remember," she said, shaking her head. "Marcus had found a hole in the wall one night while we were supposed to be asleep... he knew that it was too small for him, but he thought I could fit through it... so I tried, and it worked... I ended up in the sewage system, and ran as fast as I could... I knew it would be looking for me eventually... I climbed out onto the street and headed for Marcus' house, to find his brother so he could help... that's when I ran into you, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Would you be able to tell us where in the sewers this hole is?"

Anna nodded. "I think so."

Dean nodded. "Alright, cool." He stood up. "Did it seem like it had any weakness?"

"It wouldn't touch silver," Anna said, her hand touching her neck softly. "I had a silver necklace on and it touched it one time when it was trying to..." Anna was silent for a moment, and another sob escaped her; Sam started rubbing her back. "Well... it freaked out for some reason, and ordered me to take it off."

"What about this claws? Did that pose a problem?" Dean asked, remembering to remember all this.

Sam shook his head. "No. He can call upon the claws whenever he feels like it."

Dean looked surprised for a moment, then looked over at Anna, who nodded, confirming what Sam had said. "Hey, Anna, would you be okay in here by yourself for a few minutes?" When Anna nodded, Dean stood up and grabbed Sam, dragging him out the door.

"What?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows and Dean dragged him away from the room.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Lucky guess?" Sam smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Bullshit. Tell me," Dean said, the look on his face telling Sam he wasn't going to back down.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. He looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Dean. "It captured Jess once. I tried to save her and ended up getting caught myself. No big deal."

"But, Sam, that demon rapes people. Molests them, beats them... makes them feel so much pain that they're begging for mercy while practically bleeding to death."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know." He chucked slightly, nodding again. "Believe me, I know."

Dean sighed, then looked down the hallway. "What did it do to you?" He couldn't will himself to look at his brother. Not when he knew something like that happened to him.

"Dean, it's not a big deal," Sam said, shrugging. He started down the hall, and Dean grabbed him arm, pulling him back.

"Sam, what did it do to you?" Dean asked, his voice still forceful, yet gentle at the same time.

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged. "Basically everything you just named off. Everything he does to everyone. Raping them, molesting them, beating them, whipping them..."

"Sam --"

"Dean, that was a long time ago. I really don't want to go into it," Sam said, staring down the hall. This time, when Dean grabbed his arm he pulled away. He opened the door and smiled at Anna.

Anna smiled back at Sam and stood up. "Are you guys going to go after it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we are. Thanks for your help."

"I want to come," Anna said immediately as Dean walked in the room.

"What? You can't. It's too dangerous," Dean said, almost laughing.

"I want to help Marcus. I can't let him die down there. He helped me escape, Dean. I can't just let him rot," Anna said, walking over to him. "He's my best friend."

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "You can't come. I promise you we'll get your friend, Anna, but you can't come with us."

"I'd be a burden, that's what you're saying," Anna said, crossing her arms. "You're saying I can't hold my own. Well, guess what, pretty boy? I can. My dad is a boxer, and I grew up around that. Trust me, I can take care of myself."

Dean sighed and looked over at Sam. Sam shook his head, looking back at Anna. "Anna, I've been down there. I know what it does; I don't want to chance it, alright? I don't want to chance us failing and you getting stuck down there again."

"Look, boys, you're really sweet, but --"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I know it treats men and women differently; I saw it. I saw it do whatever it could to my girlfriend, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I won't let that happen to you."

Anna was a little surprised. She chuckled slightly, trying to make light of the conversation. "Sam, you don't even know me."

"Well, you look a lot like her," Sam said quietly. He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Anna. "Please?"

"You know, you're wrong," Anna said, ignoring Sam's plea.

"About?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Anna looked over at Dean. "He doesn't treat women worse than men; it treats men worse than women... it just makes the women watch." She looked back at Sam, then nodded. "Alright. I'll stay. But I won't be happy about it."

Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, at least you're staying."

"Sam," Dean said quickly, looking past his brother and the girl. He grabbed his gun quickly.

Sam turned around, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

* * *

**Haley**: I promise you'll have Sam and Dean at the end of chapter four! I PROMISE! ducks from oncoming tomatoes


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Four

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Umm... None, I'm pretty sure. Just your basic SN stuff ; )

* * *

"Sam," Dean said quickly, looking past his brother and the girl. He grabbed his gun quickly.

Sam turned around, his eyes going wide at what he saw. Jess was standing there in a white gown. Her blonde hair was waving around her face, as though she were underwater. Sam quickly grabbed the gun from his brother. "You can't shoot her!"

"If I remember correctly she's the reason you die!" Dean yelled, grabbing the gun back from him.

Sam looked over at Dean, giving him the 'if you say one more word about you I'll kick your ass' look. "Give me the gun, Dean."

"No!" Dean yelled, staring at Sam like he was crazy. "I'm gonna kill this bitch before she kills you!"

Sam then held out his hand, looking back at Jessica. He waited patiently, then smirked when he heard Dean sighed in annoyance, handing him the gun. "Jess, why are you here?"

Jessica walked towards the three slowly, flickering like a candle. "Sam, I want you to come home with me. Please don't let me be alone anymore…"

Sam walked towards her slightly, and Dean pulled him back. Sam shrugged his older brother off and walked over to Jess. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jess, I can't," he said softly.

Jess's eyes became sad. She gently ran a finger across Sam's cheek. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

Tears came to Sam's eyes and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded. "Yeah, Jess, I love you… I really do… But I can't go with you. I have to stay with Dean. He --"

Jess suddenly looked angry, and her eyes flashed red. "Dean? You have to stay with Dean? The guy who never bothered to call you once while you were at school? The guy who abandoned you?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Dean yelled from behind Sam.

"You would!" Jess yelled back at him. She turned to Sam, shaking her head. "Sam, you can't want to stay with him. This is the guy who I caught you crying about a year after you left home. He --"

"You did?" Dean asked quietly, looking a bit surprised.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. He then shook his head at Jess. "I didn't want him to know that."

Jess sighed, crossing her arms. "Sorry, but I was just making a point. Sam, how can you stand to stay with him? Why do you want to?"

"Because he needs me," Sam stated simply, shrugging.

Jess actually laughed, shaking her head. "Dean's a big boy, Sam. He can take care of himself."

"Jess, he's my brother and he needs me," Sam said, crossing his arms. "That's all the reason I need to stay." Jess narrowed her eyes at Sam, then suddenly vanished. Sam sighed and rubbed the side of his face, looking stressed. "Jess…"

Dean looked at his brother for a minute before turning to Anna. "Do you know anything else? Cycle wise?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I don't. But I still want to come."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at his little brother. "Sam, she's not backing down."

"Too bad," Sam said, facing the two. "She's staying whether she wants to or not."

"You need me," Anna said, crossing her arms.

"For?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He chuckled slightly.

"To find the hole. Don't let me go with you guys and I won't show you were it's at," Anna said, shrugging. She smirked at the two, looking confident.

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, then back at Anna. "Anna, I'm sorry, but I'm siding with Sam on this one. You'll just have to draw us a picture or something."

"I can't draw," Anna said quickly.

"Anna, they're only lines to represent pipes. It's not that hard," Dean said, laughing slightly. "So I don't think it really matters if you can draw or not."

"You'd be surprised," Anna said, shrugging. She sat down on the bed. "I'm not giving out any info unless I come along."

"You're really making this hard for us, you know?" Dean shook his head and sat down in a chair.

Anna shrugged, smirking. "Good."

"She can come," Sam said, standing up. He looked over at Anna, nodding. "Just don't get in the way and stay close to me."

Anna smirked flirtatiously, getting up. She walked over to Sam and stood extremely close to him, shrugging. "Deal."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Ew."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm in here again," Anna muttered as they made their way through the sewers.

Sam smiled, shrugging. "You're the one who wanted to come along."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up," Anna mumbled. "Ew." She wrinkled up her nose in disgust when she stepped in a big brown pile of… Ew. "I don't even wanna know what that is."

Sam then picked Anna up, holding her in his arms. "Better?"

Anna grinned raising her eyebrows at Sam flirtatiously. "Definitely."

"Okay, I'm gonna puke. And it's not because of the literal shit down here, either," Dean said, stepping past the two.

After a few minutes of the two brothers, Sam carrying Anna, the blondie pointed at a hole in the pipes. "There."

Dean sighed and nodded, walking over to the hole. He realized immediately that if he tried to go through that he'd get stuck. He looked over at Anna. "There has to be some way it gets you guys in and out."

Anna shrugged. "Like I said, I passed out. I don't remember."

"But Marcus might?" Sam asked, looking down at Anna.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Marcus might. As far as I know he was conscious the whole time."

Sam nodded, then set down Anna on a part of the sewer that was… well, _fairly_ clean. "I might be able to fit through."

Dean faced his brother quickly. "Sam --"

"Don't don't worry," Sam said, smiling slightly.

"But --"

"I can handle this," Sam said, looking his brother in the eye. "I'll be okay."

Dean sighed, then nodded. "Alright, give it a try, Sammy."

"Sam." Sam walked over to the hole and put his arms through it, using them to pull himself through.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Sam stood up slowly, his eyes locked in fear at what was standing before him.

"Good to see you again, Winchester," the demon growled, grabbing his arm. "Glad you came back for a visit." He then put a board over the hole.

"Sam?" Dean yelled, his eyes panicked. "Sam!"

* * *

**Haley**: Boo ya.

**Dean**: Okay, so you want to kill Sam in this fic, you tried to kill him in Thoughtless Memories, and in Future Consequences… having fun torturing my brother?

**Haley**: **_Evil grin_**. No. Having fun torturing you.

**Sam**: **_Raises eyebrows_**. You say you're torturing him while you're giving me all the pain? How does that work?

**Haley**: My fanfics achieve one goal and one goal only: To show how much Dean cares for you. Because I'm a sucker for brother/brother moments. Read my _Charmed_ fanfics. They'll tell you the same thing.

**Dean**: Can you get to the next chapter now so I can save my brother's ass?

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. Alright. But, just so my reviewers know, my real name ain't Anna; I'm not including myself in these fanfics. I have a really good friend named Anna who's as obsessed with Supernatural as I am, so I thought I'd do her a favor and let her have some romance with one of the Winchester boys. ; )

**Dean**: **_Looks over at Sam and mumbles and grumbles_**.

**Haley**: Sorry, Dean, she's obsessed with you.

**Dean**: So it makes perfect sense as to why she's with Sam.

**Haley**: I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Heh… Lurff ya, Anna, my Wifey! **_Innocent Smile_**. Anyway, review please! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... until we divorce. xD

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Five

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: umm... Dean freaking out? Heh... that's it.

* * *

"Dean, you need to calm down," Anna said calmly, her eyes a bit wide as she watched Dean. 

Dean was currently using the barrel of the shot gun he had brought to slowly bend the pipe that the hole was placed in. He had been doing this for about five minutes now, and was barely making progress; the metal was thick, and didn't take kindly to be bashed in with a shot gun because the owner of that shot gun was freaking out.

"No! I won't!" Dean yelled, throwing the shot gun to the side and getting down on his knees. Then then grabbed the sides of the pipe and attempted to pull it further apart. "C'mon, move..!"

"Dean, you're bleeding!" Anna gasped, kneeling down next to him, taking his hands in her own. Her eyes were sad, yet soft and gentle, as she looked into his own. "Dean, we'll get him. I promise we'll get him, okay? He'll be okay." She looked down at his hands; they were cut across on both of them, thanks to the pipe's sharp edges.

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands, then back at Anna. He nodded. "I know we will. I won't let anything happen to him..." He stood up and grabbed the shot gun again, starting to bash the pipe again. "Not again. I can't."

Anna sighed and stood up. "Dean, the hole is big enough for me."

Dean looked over at Anna, staring at her like she was insane. "Anna, Sam just got taken by the wicked demon of the west. No way in hell am I letting that happen to you, too. _We're_ supposed to be saving _you_. Not the other way around."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Dean, I can find a way out from the inside, alright? Some place other than this hole. I need to get Marcus out of there. I need to get everyone else out of there."

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "No. You're not going in." He continued banging at the pipe, yet harder this time. "Damnit! Open wider!"

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. God, she was bored. "How much longer is this gonna take?" When Dean just shrugged his shoulders she sighed. "Look, the longer this takes the more he's gonna be able to do to Sam. I can stop that if you just let me find another way in."

Dean stopped, then looked over at Anna. "You really think you can do this?"

Anna nodded, smiling proudly and confidently. "Yeah, I do."

Dean then nodded, backing up a bit. "Fine, I'll let you try. Just don't get yourself --"

Anna laughed slightly. "Dean, those words are a curse. You said them to Sam and now look what's happened to him. So shut up." She smiled at him before walking over to the hole. "Well, here goes nothing." She then climbed through, pushing the board away. As soon as she was through she heard Dean banging at the pipes again.

Anna walked into a small room, looking around. She shivered slightly, rubbing her arms. Damn, she had forgotten how cold it was down here. The room was small, only about twice the size of a small walk-in closet. It smelled of decay and rot. She looked down at the ground and saw a couple bones. Oh, yeah, that was why.

Anna walked forward and grabbed the handle of the door in front of her, opening it as quietly as she could. She looked down the hallway and, upon finding no one there, walked out of the room, slowly making her way down. Just then she heard a young girl screaming, and winced. She had heard that very same scream less than a day ago; it was a girl she had met here, named Stacey... she always screamed like that when the demon was... well, when the demon was not being so nice to her.

As horrid as it sounded, the scream gave Anna a bit of hope; it meant the demon was busy with other things at the moment, and wouldn't bother her, though it probably already knew she was there. So Anna walked down the hallway a bit more, keeping a look out for anything that might just pop up at her from out of the blue.

Making it to the end of the hallway, Anna peaked around the corner, finding the demon's main hang out: the torture chamber. Yes, it _was_ as sickly as it sounded. She was relieved to find nothing there, and snuck in quietly. She had never looked around the room closely before; hell, she had only been in here when she was being tortured. She walked over to the end of the room as she noticed something that stuck out. It was a rock sticking out amongst all the others...

Anna pressed the rock in and suddenly a door swung open. Curious, Anna walked through the door, and found herself in an alley way. Wait, what? They were in the sewers... how could she be in an alley way? Figuring she'd find out why later, she quickly ran down the alley, and over to a sewer entrance; she had to go get Dean.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to go find the rest of the people, then you're going to bring them back to this door," Dean whispered to Anna as they slowly made their way across the torture chamber room. 

Anna nodded. "Okay," she whispered back.

"Do you know your way around this place?" Dean asked, looking over at Anna, who nodded. "Good. You can tell me where he takes the new people after we've saved everyone else."

"The Room of Possession," Anna whispered.

"What?"

"It's different for each person," Anna said, starting down the hall. "For me he, um... He showed me the day my mother left my family... I was only eight, and she walked out on us... then he showed me the day my father left, when I was ten. He showed Marcus the day his baby sister died... Marcus was a bit tipsy when he was driving his sister home from school one day... He got into an accident and she died the next day in the hospital."

"So he shows you things that make you feel guilty or sad?" Dean asked, looking over at Anna quickly.

Anna nodded. "Exactly," she said quietly. She managed a weak smile, then grabbed Dean's hand. "C'mon." Anna then led him down another hallway, then opened the door on the end slowly. She smiled as she noticed the demon wasn't in the room, and everyone's eyes went wide as they saw her.

"We found a way to get you guys out," Dean whispered, looking over the group. God, there had to be at least twenty people there. "Follow Anna."

Anna turned to Dean. "Go down the hallway we were just in, then take a right. Go down that one completely, then take a left. Keep going and you'll find it at the end. Alright?" Dean nodded, and Anna turned to the group, putting a finger to her mouth. "Shh."

As the group quietly followed Anna, Dean sighed and set off in the direction of The Room of Possession. As he stumbled upon it, he realized he couldn't get in it; there was like an invisible door keeping him out. How was he going to help Sam under conditions like this?

"So, Winchester, it's nice to be reunited with me, isn't it?" the demon growled, laughing a cruel and evil laugh.

"You seem to like me. So I'll make you a deal," Sam said, looking over at him. He was chained to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Didn't your brother ever teach you to not make deals with demons?" the demon asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, but he's not here, is he? Which is a good thing because he wouldn't like this deal..." Sam narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Let everyone go and I'll stay. Forever."

"Sam! No!" Dean yelled, trying to break through the invisible force. The two went on as though they neither heard nor saw him.

The demon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No thanks. Let's tap into some memories, shall we?"

"My memories can't hurt me," Sam growled. "I don't regret anything I've ever done."

"Oh, really?" The demon chuckled. "It seems your heart feels differently." He put his hand on Sam's head for a moment, closing his eyes. He nodded. "Poor Jessica died? What a shame."

"Don't you _dare_ mutter her name!" Sam yelled.

The demon went on as if he hadn't heard Sam. He smirked, then took his head off his head. "You've hurt your brother a lot in the past, haven't you?"

"Leave him out of this," Sam growled, glaring at the demon.

"I'm afraid I can't. The memories of him are what haunt you the most," the demon said, shrugging. Then then walked in front of Sam, looking into his eyes. Sam looked away quickly, but the demon grabbed his head, forcing his eyes to look at his own. "Sam, you've hurt your brother; in a moment you'll see how much. Do you really want to live with that pain?"

Sam couldn't help but to stare in his eyes, Dean knew, but he feared for his little brother. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Haley**: My mom just told me to go to bed. It's midnight. 

**Dean**: Then go to bed.

**Haley**: Nah. I'm looking forward to this next chapter! I have to write it now, so tomorrow Anna won't be like 'GIVE ME CHAPTER SIX!' Damn, today she was like 'GIVE ME CHAPTER FIVE!' (Though tomorrow she'll probably just be like 'GIVE ME CHAPTER SEVEN!') Scary shit right there. _All_ day she was bugging me about it. So I call my other friend at ten, right? About a half hour or so into the conversation I hear: 'You have to write more of your story.' I'm like 'What, Fight for Survival?' and she's like 'Yeah.' I was like 'Damn. Everyone's been bugging me about that! You, Anna, my reviewers!' **_Shakes head_**. Obsessed peoples!

**Sam & Dean**: **_Stares_**.

**Crickets:** **_Chirp_**.

**Haley**: Okay, okay, onto the next chapter! Heh... I can't wait till I get to kill Sam...

**Dean**: What did you say?

**Haley**: Bye! **_Runs away_**! ... **_Fast_**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... My wifey is forever mine xP

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Six

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: evil memories... Sam shooting Dean...

* * *

"You've hurt your brother a lot in the past, haven't you?"

"Leave him out of this," Sam growled, glaring at the demon.

"I'm afraid I can't. The memories of him are what haunt you the most," the demon said, shrugging. Then then walked in front of Sam, looking into his eyes. Sam looked away quickly, but the demon grabbed his head, forcing his eyes to look at his own. "Sam, you've hurt your brother; in a moment you'll see how much. Do you really want to live with that pain?"

Sam couldn't help but to stare in his eyes, Dean knew, but he feared for his little brother. What the hell was going on?

Sam shook his head as though he were hypnotized. "No... I don't want to cause Dean anymore pain... I don't want to live knowing I've hurt him..." He seemed to come out of the trance, then narrowed his eyes at the demon. "But me being gone would hurt Dean more than anything I could do to him."

Dean nodded. "Good boy, Sammy. Don't let him intimidate you. You know what the truth is; don't let him brainwash you."

The demon smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really," Sam said, nodding.

The demon chuckled quietly before waving his hand in front of the rocky wall. Dean couldn't believe it... it was like the demon was projecting Sam's memories in mid-air... and not from Sam's point of view, either... Dean could see them clearly, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"We'll see about that," the demon said, walking behind Sam and standing there, watching with him.

* * *

"Sam, why are you so against this?" a sixteen year old Dean asked, sighing. He seemed annoyed with his little brother, but also understanding. They were standing in a kitchen and it was snowing outside. Sam was sitting at the table and Dean was looking out the window

"Gee, Dean, I don't know. Maybe because tomorrow's Christmas?" Sam was about twelve, and he looked ready to punch someone.

"Sam, it's a hunt! We're saving people!" Dean said, turning to his little brother quickly.

"Exactly! It's a hunt!" Sam yelled. "What if you and Dad die? Huh? Did you ever think about that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, that's crazy. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"Why can't I come along?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Because Dad doesn't want you full-out hunting until you're thirteen. It's dangerous!" Dean tried to reason.

"Exactly. It's dangerous," Sam said, nodding.

Dean knew he had just made his little brother's point, and it showed on his face. He groaned in annoyance. "Sam, get over yourself! Who cares if it's Christmas? Dad won't celebrate it anyway! He never does!"

"Then we should make him!" Sam yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Sam, that's crazy talk! We're not normal! We don't do things like that!"

"I want to be normal, Dean! I don't want to be a freak anymore!"

"Too bad, Sam! You are what you are! Deal with it!"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "And we share the same blood? You're no brother of mine." Those words were like a slap in the face to Dean, and it showed in his expression. Sam then stalked out of the room.

* * *

"See, Sam?" the demon whispered in Sam's ear. "The first time you told him you weren't brothers. Did you see that look on his face?"

"I was twelve," Sam growled. "I was angry. He understood."

"Did he really?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled. "He did! No matter what I say to him he's my older brother! No matter how much we may fight that's a fact and I wouldn't change it for anything!"

The demon smirked, then waved his hand in front of the wall again. "Number two."

* * *

"Fine. But if you leave, Sam, don't you ever come back," John said forcefully, his eyes narrowed at his younger son. Sam was twenty and it was right before he left for college.

Sam nodded. "Fine." He shrugged, then walked down the hallway, into his room. Kneeling down below his bed he grabbed a suitcase, then set it on his bed.

"You can't leave."

Turned towards the door, then shrugged. "Dean, this is my one shot. I have to take it."

"So you're leaving us, is that right? Never to see us again?" Dean asked, his arms crossed. He walked into the room.

Sam sighed, then shook his head. "Dean --"

"Fine!" Dean yelled, looking beyond pissed. "Leave! Do what you have to do! I don't care!"

"Then why are you yelling?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother. He raised his eyebrows, then shook his head, walking over to his dressed. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed before putting them into the suitcase.

"You're not leaving," Dean said, walking over to him. He grabbed the clothes already in the suitcase and threw them beside him, on the floor. The floor in question was probably as dirty as the ground outside. "Can't leave with dirty clothes, now can you?"

Sam rolled his eyes, then grabbed the clothes, placing them back in the suitcase. "Dean, why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because I am. Deal with it." Dean shrugged, then sat on the bed. Sam put more clothes in the suitcase, then walked back over to his dresser. "You can't leave, Sam. You can't leave us... You can't leave _me_."

Sam turned towards his brother slowly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. I really am. But I have to go. I have to."

Dean sighed, then nodded. He stood up. "Fine. Then go." He then started walking towards the door.

"I love you, Dean," Sam said quietly, walking over to his suitcase. He put a few more things in the suitcase then zipped it shut.

Dean froze as his brother said those words. He was silent for a couple minutes, then nodded. "I love you too, Sammy." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Aw, does poor 'Sammy' remember that?" the demon asked, mocking sadness. He smirked evilly as he looked at Sam.

"Let me go," Sam said forcefully; yet someone who had tears in their voice wasn't very intimidating.

"One more and I'll think about it," the demon said, laughing evilly. He waved his hand in front of the wall again.

* * *

"Dean. Step back from the door." Dean turned around slowly, and his eyes went wide as he noticed the gun in his brother's hands.

"Sam, put the gun down." There was fear in Dean's eyes, even just slightly. And pain… Pain that was unimaginable to those who didn't have a brother.

"Is that an order?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He had a maniacal grin on his face.

"No it's more of a friendly request," Dean said, becoming hesitant in his actions.

"Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders," Sam said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"I knew it; Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life, shut your mouth."

"What are you gonna do Sam? Gun's filled with rock-salt, it's not gonna kill me." Sam glared at his brother, then pulled the trigger. The blast sent Dean flying backwards. "Sam… We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this'll be over, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean why are we even here? Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam," Dean said, seeming to be pleading with his little brother.

"That's the difference between you and me, I have a mind of my own; I'm not pathetic like you." Then Dean did the unthinkable; he handed Sam a gun. Not fun filled with rock-salt, but an actual gun.

"You hate me that much? You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead, pull the trigger." Sam hesitated for a moment, looking at the gun. "Do it!" He then pointed the gun at his brother and pulled the trigger.

* * *

This time Dean heard it; the last time he knew his brother had at least tears in his eyes, but couldn't be certain. He heard Sam take in a shaky breath and sniffle a little.

"See? Wouldn't your brother be so much better off without you?" the demon asked, walking in front of Sam.

"I didn't mean to do that..." Sam said desperately. The tears were full on in his voice now. "Ellicott... he messed with my head... I would never shoot Dean..."

"Wouldn't he?" the demon asked, raising his eyebrows. Sam nodded, and Dean felt his heart break.

"No, Sammy," Dean whispered, shaking his head. He backed up a little, then charged at the forcefield, hitting it with his arm. No luck. "Sam!"

"He would be... I do nothing but hurt him..." Sam whispered, looking up at the demon.

The demon smirked, nodding. "Don't worry, Sam. You'll be okay down here... Then your brother can finally be free from the burden you are. Right?" Sam nodded, and the demon narrowed his eyes at him. "Say it."

"I can stay down here and Dean will be free from the burden I am..." Sam said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Dean shook his head. "Sam..."

"I'm glad we finally agree on something," the demon said, chuckling evilly. He waved his hand in front of Sam, whose head immediately fell limp; he was unconscious. "With those words you are bound to me, Winchester. Forever."

* * *

**Haley**: Yay! I had fun writing this chapter! **_Grin_**.

**Dean**: You had fun writing it? You're sick, Haley.

**Haley**: **_Shrug_**. Well, if the shoe fits...

**Sam**: At least she agrees.

**Haley**: Okay, onto the next chappie. I wanna be in bed by one thirty. Review my loverly readers! **_Wide grin_**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... She's aaaaaall mine! **_Hugglez Anna tightly_**!

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Seven

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Um... mentions of adult content. that's all. and this is short... really short

* * *

The demon walked around the room for a minute, looking at things. He then looked over at the forcefield, and it seemed like him and Dean locked eyes for a moment. The demons smirked, shrugging. "If you can get inside his mind he's all yours. Good luck with that." He then snapped his fingers, and the forcefield Dean had been leaning on disappeared, causing him to fall forward. The demon turned to Sam, then waved his hand in front of his face before disappearing.

"Sam!" Dean quickly got up and rushed over his his brother. He started on the chains, pulling on them, trying to get them off of his little brother.

"Dean..." Sam said quietly, watching his brother. "You shouldn't be here."

"What did you think I was gonna do? Let you die?" Dean asked, not bothering to look up at his brother. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to pry the chains apart, his face showing the difficult he was having.

"I deserve it," Sam whispered, looking away from his brother.

Dean looked up at his brother, shaking his head. "No, Sam, you don't. Don't let the demon brainwash you. You're better than that."

"He didn't brainwash me, Dean," Sam said, shaking his head. He looked back at him. "He just showed me the truth. That's why you need to leave."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, real funny there, Sam." He started on the chains again.

"Dean, it's all my fault."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. From the moment he saw the first memory he knew a Chick Flick moment was on its way. But it was either the Chick Flick moment or a dead Sam... while sometimes the latter of the two seemed nice, he had to pick the first one.

Dean shook his head, looking up at his brother. "Nothing's your fault, Sam. Nothing."

"Mom's death, Jessica's death, your pain..." Sam looked over at the wall, where the memories had been played. "I tried to shoot you, Dean."

"You weren't in your right mind. It wasn't your fault," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"But I meant every word of it... all of it..." Sam whispered, still staring at the same wall.

Dean then grabbed Sam's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Sam, I need you to snap out of it. Please. If you don't you're going to die down here. Do you understand me?" When Sam nodded, Dean sighed in relief. It didn't last long.

"I understand you, Dean. I know I'll die down here. That's what should happen. So I'm not a burden to you anymore," Sam whispered.

"Sam, you're not a burden. You just think you are became that's what the demon said. Don't listen to him; you're smarter than that. I know you are. You're my geeky college boy brother. Act like it." Dean was starting to get desperate. If he didn't get through to Sam before the demon arrived...

"College boy..." Sam whispered, smiling sadly.

"Now what?" Dean asked, sighing in annoyance.

"I left you to go to college," Sam said simply.

"Yeah, but, dude, that was years ago. I'm over it," Dean said, shrugging.

"Tick tock, tick tock," said a voice from behind Dean. Dean turned around and narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Time's over. Your brother is mine."

Dean stood up quickly, facing the demon. He shook his head. "I won't let you have him."

"He already signed himself to me; you don't have a choice." The demon waved his arm, sending Dean flying across the room, hitting the cave-like rocky walls hard.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, his eyes wide in fright.

The demon snapped his fingers and the chains on Sam disappeared. "Show him, Sam. Show him you're with me now." The demon walked over to where Dean had dropped the shot gun outside the room and grabbed it before walking back over to Sam and handing it to him. "Kill him." Sam smirked, looking the gun up and down. The two walked over to Dean slowly.

This time the gun wasn't loaded with rock-salt, and it was definitely loaded; with silver bullets. Dean's eyes were wide in fear. He shook his head quickly. "No, Sam... Don't do it. C'mon, it's me. It's Dean. You were upset because you hurt me all the time right? Well, killing is a lot worse than hurting. Fight the control he has on you, Sam. Fight it."

Sam smirked down at Dean, then looked over at the demon. The demon chuckled. "Say good bye, Sam."

"Good bye," Sam said, the gun pointed at Dean. He then quickly turned to the demon and started shooting at him, over and over until the gun clicked empty.

The demon then looked at Sam with wide eyes before looking down at his hand; it was starting to... melt. Suddenly the whole of his body started melting, slowly falling to the floor... then it was like a drain sucked it up, and there was nothing.

Sam sighed and held out a hand for Dean to grab, and the oldest gladly took it. Sam pulled his brother up. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Worse has happened to me." He took the shot gun from Sam, then looked around. "So he didn't brainwash you?"

"What, are you nuts? Of course not. It's called going along with it. I took Drama in high school, remember?" Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Dean, we're brothers. Brothers fight. It's, like, an unwritten rule or something. I've done some bad stuff to you and you've done some bad stuff to me. It's called dealing and getting over it. Besides, you forgave me for all three of those. And that's probably why I wasn't affected by them."

Dean nodded, looking around. He shivered slightly. "God, this place gives me the creeps."

"It gives _you_ the creeps?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Dean, I've been in this very room before."

Dean looked back at his brother, then nodded slightly. "You have, haven't you?" When Sam nodded, Dean became a bit curious. "What did you see that time?"

Sam sighed, shrugging. "You."

"God, he's not very original then, is he?" Dean asked, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Guess not," Sam said, smiling slightly. "Where's Anna?"

"She got the rest of the people out. I'm pretty sure she's fine," Dean said, nodding.

Sam's eyes went wide. "You left her alone? With no protection?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother in confusion and nodded. "Yeah... Why?"

"He wasn't working alone!" Sam yelled before starting down the hall quickly.

"What?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. "He wasn't?"

"No! I saw the other demon right before you came," Sam said, then stopped as he entered a room. There was nothing there, but the room seemed to hit a soft spot with Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded slightly, exhaling loudly, like he had stopped breathing when he saw the room. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened here?" Dean asked, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Raping, molesting... sick stuff like that," Sam said, nodding, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Sammy --"

"It's Sam," Sam said before starting down the hall again. "Alright, think... Where would he be?"

"SAM!"

* * *

**Sam**: Who called my name?

**Haley**: Hehe... wouldn't you like to know?  
**Dean**: We both would, actually.

**Haley**: Too bad. I'm tired. More shall come whenever I get around to writing chapter... **_Checks what chapter this is_**. ... eight. Night all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Well, in the story, at least.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Eight

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: death... no, not Winchester death

* * *

"SAM!"

"Anna!" Sam yelled, his eyes wide. He started running down the hall, Dean following. As he heard Anna scream, he ran faster.

God, if anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself. Dean and Sam were supposed to protect people, not bring them along for the dangerous ride. And Sam had told Anna that she could tag along, too… It would be his fault if she got hurt.

"SAM!" came another scream. Anna was panicking, and crying as she did so. Sam could hear it… and it broke his heart.

"Anna!" Sam yelled, finally rounding a corner.

A demon was slowly walking towards Anna, a sickle in hand. The latter of the two was backed into a corner, her eyes wide in fear, tears having ruined her mascara.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him back before grabbing some bullets out of his pocket. He loaded the shot gun and turned the corner slowly, pointing it at the demon.

"Dean, no!" Anna yelled. "He --"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly the demon disappeared from in front of Anna and reappeared behind Dean. The demon grabbed the oldest Winchester's head with both hands, grinning evilly. Dean could no longer breath, and was trying his best to gasp for air, which never came.

Sam quickly slid out in front and grabbed the shot gun, pointing it at the demon. The demon took one hand off of Dean's head, closing it for a second. When he reopened it the next moment there was a knife in it. Pulling Dean closer to him, he but the knife under his chin.

"Try to kill me and your brother dies," the demon growled, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded, the shot gun still pointed at him.

"What my master wanted, Winchester," the demon said, looking Sam over. "The strength of a psychic by my side. You."

Sam took a few breaths, thinking this over. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and by his silence Dean knew he was considering it. He couldn't. If Sam left then Dean was as good as dead… He wouldn't be able to go on without his brother.

"Time's running out, Winchester," the demon said, smirking. He looked down at Dean. "He still can't breath."

Sam then let out a breath, setting the gun down on the floor. He spread out his arms, nodding. "You want me? You got me."

The demon smirked and closed his hand, the knife disappearing. He then pushed Dean forward, towards Anna, before grabbing Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, grabbing the shot gun quickly.

The demon pulled Sam so close that their noses were almost touching before he spun him around, the two now facing Anna and Dean. "Try to shoot me and you'll end up shooting your brother. How would that weight down on your conscience?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the demon, smirking slightly. "Quack." The demon was startled by this, not knowing what to think. But Sam immediately knew what he meant and broke free of the demon's hold on him, ducking. Dean then shot the demon, who stumbled backwards for a moment before erupting in a cloud of dust.

"'Quack'?" Anna asked, laughing slightly. "What the hell kind of signal was that?"

"Well, I was thinking just maybe 'duck' was a little too obvious," Dean said, rolling his eyes. Shaking his head at Sam, he sighed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"What? I knew you'd have a plan. You wouldn't let some demon just take me," Sam said, shrugging.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go back to the motel now, alright?"

Dean nodded and looked over at Anna. "Do you need a ride home?"

Anna nodded. "Actually, yeah, I do." She then looked downwards. "And a new pair of shoes, too…" Shaking her head, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and walked over to Sam, smiling at him. "My hero."

"I think Dean's the one who saved you," Sam said, smiling. "So technically _he_ is your hero."

Anna looked over at Dean, who shrugged. "Hey, I would be dead if it weren't for him. Hero-ize him all you like."

Anna grinned and turned back to Sam. "Hey, Sam, are you over your girlfriend?"

This question struck Sam in a soft spot that hadn't been touched since he met Lori when they were on their Hookman… He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, opening and closing his mouth a couple times. "Anna…" he said finally, looking guilty.

Anna nodded, smiling sadly. "Nah, I understand. I know what you're going through… Well, okay, not exactly, but… Um… My older brother died a couple years ago…" She laughed slightly, realizing that if she kept talking she'd sound even lamer.

"Really?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Wow, I'm sorry… It's not good feeling when you lose your older brother. Well, Dean isn't dead, but --"

Anna nodded. "I know what you mean. It isn't good to lose an older brother in any sense; whether you guys just stop talking or whether they die… It all still basically sucks."

Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah…"

"Hey, Sam, you wanna do me a favor?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. She smiled at him.

"What?" Sam asked, playfully being suspicious.

"When you feel like you can… Give me a call, alright?" Anna grinned and nudge him.

Sam nodded, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Anna nodded. "Good." She looked at Dean, who backed up a bit. Obviously this was a… well… girl-Winchester moment. Dean damned the gods that he wasn't in Sam's shoes. "You know, Sam, you're an amazing guy with an amazing heart… Jess was so lucky to have you, and whoever gets you next is just as lucky. Now your brother? He's the luckiest. He gets to sleep in the same room as you. I'd melt."

Dean smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I only have one word to what you're thinking at the moment."

"And what is that?" Anna asked, turning to him.

"Ew," Sam and Dean said in unison, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Aw, c'mon. The Winchester brothers making out? Women would be to see that hotness," Anna said, grinning.

"And then I'd have to shoot myself afterwards," Dean said, nodding. He shook his head, starting towards the hall. "Let's get you home, Anna." Anna smiled, nodding, as she followed Dean.

"Sam…" a voice whispered from the youngest Winchester, the other two unable to hear.

Sam turned around quickly, then gasped in shock and pain as Jessica stuck her hand in his chest.

"You're going to join me, Sam, whether you want to or not."

Dean quickly turned around at these words, then checked his pocket. Damnit, no rock salt! Instead he ran over and grabbed Sam, pulling him backwards. "Stay away from my brother, bitch!" Jess then glared at Dean before disappearing. Dean looked at Sam, who he had caught basically; Sam didn't seem able to stand on his own. And Dean now knew why; Sam couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Haley**: You guys will not effing believe what happened. My USB drive malfunctioned, so I can't write my stories in my room then bring them into the den anymore. I have to write them on the den computer until I can get a new USB. And also, the comp in my room is freaking out, too. I don't know, I think I'm stuck with the den, which is bad; I almost always write my stories late at night in my room, and I can't be on the den comp late at night.

**Dean**: Well, you'll still be updating.

**Haley**: I was only able to write this because my mom isn't home. If she was I wouldn't be allowed on the comp. On school nights I have to be off by either nine or nine thirty, depending on how long I've been on today. It's now ten thirty. I was supposed to be in bed a half hour ago. But what can I say? I just simply can't write during the day. I'm a nighttime writer; it's just the way I work. So, my point is: if my updates start slowing down then computer troubles is the problem, sorry guys!

**Dean**: Now let's move onto you trying to kill my brother, okay?

**Haley**: Sorry, can't! I'm _really_ tired and I have yet to watch the Smallville eppy I taped! Besides, if I linger on _Supernatural _I'll go insane. I had to look on to find the chick's name in the Hookman episode, and I made the mistake of looking at episodes yet to come… Some family kidnaps Sam to use his body parts for some ritual or something… Dean has to find him. Totally the perfect epp I've been waiting for… but it's three away! Well, I guess it could be worst… I mean, less than three weeks if they don't torture us and take a break in the middle. Oh, I'll go insane if they do that…

**Dean**: Wait, the show is doing this?

**Haley**: Yup. I love them. You're totally gonna freak cause they wanna sacrifice Sam. You'll play the 'Older Brother Hero' role that I've been waiting for for, like, ever. I mean, you've played it before, but not the way I do it in my stories… and I'm betting that episode will be nice to me in that department. Anyway, I gotta get to bed.

**Dean**: But --

**Haley**: Sorry!

**Sam**: Haley --

**Haley**: Night all! ; )


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... Well, in the story, at least.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Nine

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

Dean's eyes went wide in fear. "C'mon, Sam, breath for me."

After Dean had realized his brother wasn't breathing, he had set him down on the ground and had used endless ideas to try to get his brother to breath. He tried to pump is chest, which made Sam hit him, since the youngest was still awake (it hurt him, obviously); he tried to move Sam's had at a certain angle, but that just caused his head to hurt, and then Dean told him to exhale, which caused air to go out, but none to come back in. Now Sam was laying on the ground, his pulse quickly dropping.

"Anna, you need to give Sam mouth-to-mouth!" Dean yelled, looking over at her.

Anna was backed up against the wall, looking terrified. She wouldn't move, and she was barely breathing herself, obviously in unrealized sympathy for Sam. As Dean suggested this, her eyes went wide, and she quickly shook her head.

"Anna -!"

"What if I kill him?" Anna asked, backing up more against the wall, which really did seem impossible.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Anna, if you don't do this he'll die. Killing him is the least of your problems."

"Dean -!"

"Anna!" Dean yelled, looking up at her. "Please!"

"I can't!" Anna said, slowly sliding down the rocky wall. "Dean, I can't."

Dean sighed, then looked back at Sam. He shook his head. "Fine." He then leaned down closer to Sam, who quickly pushed his brother away. "Suck it up, Sam. You'll die if I don't do this." Sam looked at Dean for a moment, thinking about it, then closed his eyes tightly. Dean sighed, looking disgusted. "I can't believe I'm doing this… again."

"Wow. Hott," Anna said from the ground, peaking around Dean a bit to get a better look. She was obviously calming down again, because one brother 'kissing' the other seemed to be peaking her interest in the whole 'Sam can't breath' thing.

After a few moments, and a few breaths, Dean pulled back as Sam coughed, his breathing returning in the form of low wheezing.

"That's it, Sammy… Just breath." Dean looked over at Anna. "He needs a hospital.

Anna stood up and walked over to the two, nodding. "Alright, how do we get him there?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, standing up as well, bringing Sam along for the ride. "'We'? Anna, I think I can carry him on my own." Anna looked offended at this, but Dean just ignored it and turned to Sam. "Can you walk if you lean on me?" Sam nodded and swung an arm around Dean's shoulder, and Dean motioned for Anna to go ahead of them with his head.

Anna sneered at Dean and walked ahead of the two, her arms crossed. She immediately started mocking Dean quietly. "'Anna, I think I can carry him on my own.' 'Anna, you're only a girl, who can't help carry him.' 'Anna, why don't you just walk in front of us?' 'Anna --'"

"Anna, shut up," Dean said, mocking her voice as she mocked him. Anna looked back at him and glared. "Are there any hospitals close?"

Anna was about to snap at Dean when she looked at Sam, who was still wheezing, barely getting in any air. She sighed, nodding. "Yeah, there's one a couple of blocks from here."

"Alright," Dean said, nodding. "We need to move fast."

* * *

Dean walked into the hospital room, watching as the nurses left after having set Sam up. Sam had a tube up his nose helping him breath and an IV in his arm, plus some other wacko equipment to make sure his heart was still pumping the way it shoulder.

Sam looked up and smiled slightly when he saw his brother. Dean was happy; Sam seemed to be breathing just fine now. "Hey, Dean, wanna do me a favor?"

Dean walked in further and sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed. "What?"

"Want to go buy me some Listerine?" Sam asked, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Haha. Sam, you know as well as me that Anna was freaking out, and if someone didn't get you to start breathing again you'd be dead right now."  
Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know. But the other time when you did it? I was passed out. This time?" Sam shuddered slightly.

Dean smirked, then pretended to look hurt. "God, Sam, I always thought I was a person people enjoyed making out with. You've hurt my spirit." He grinned when Sam shuddered again. "Get over it. It's not a big deal."

Sam nodded. "I know, I'm over it. It's just… odd. Your mouth was --"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Sam," Dean said quickly. "Believe me, I know. No need to go into details there."

"Dean, thanks," Sam said suddenly.

"For what?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"For saving me; for not letting Jess kill me; for understanding… for not pushing anything down there…" Sam smiled slightly at his brother, then looked down at his hands.

"Alright, let's take this one at a time, shall we? First off, I wouldn't have let you die. I guess that's second, too, huh…? Alright, thirdly: Sam, if what happened to you there happened to me I'd want you to understand too. I'd want you to respect what happened to me. So I was just doing what I would have expected." Dean smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "There's no need to thank me."

"If it weren't for you I would have died a long time ago," Sam said, looking up at his brother.

Dean shrugged. "Well, that goes both ways. Not a big deal." He then stood up. "You should get some rest."

"You're leaving?" Sam asked, watching his brother's movements. He furrowed his brow, looking a bit disappointed.

"I'm just going down the hall. If you need me press the nurse's button and they'll page me," Dean said, shrugging. "Alright?"

Sam nodded, looking back down at his hands. "Yeah, alright," he said quietly.

Dean groaned in frustration and sat back down in the chair. "Fine, I'll stay." He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Sam looked up at him and smiled.

There came a knock at the door, and the two looked over. Anna was standing there, looking restless. "Hey guys. Mind if I interrupt?"

Dean looked a bit annoyed. "Actually --"

"No, not at all," Sam said, cutting his brother off. He smiled at Anna as she walked in the room. "I thought you were at home already?"

Anna nodded, sticking her hands in her back pockets. "I was. Then I decided that I needed to be here with you, to make sure you were okay." She walked around the bed and sat down in the other chair. She looked over at Dean and smirked. "Hey, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring her. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, leaning backwards.

"Dean, I think they need you to fill out a few more forms," Anna said causally, glancing at the TV. Dean looked over at Anna, obviously not believing what she said. He looked back at the TV, and Anna shrugged. "Alright, but when they kick your brother out and he dies don't come whining to me."

"Bitch," Dean muttered, getting up from the seat. "Sam, I'll be right down the hall." When his brother nodded he left the room, but not after giving Anna a quick glare.

"Well, now that he's gone…" Anna said slowly, turning to Sam. "Jess tried to kill you. Over her yet?"

Sam laughed, looking away from Anna for a moment. He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't give up, do you?"

Anna grinned, shrugging. "Nope. But you didn't answer my question, pretty boy."

Sam smiled. "Anna, Jess just wants me to be with her again. I understand that; I wish she were here too. I don't blame her for… well…"

"Trying to kill you?" Anna smiled sadly, nodding. "Sam, you're a great guy, with great dreams and abilities and all that jazz. Why don't you let anyone see the real you?"

Dean cursed softly as he headed back to the room; Anna was fine at first, yet, but that girl was getting on his last nerve. She was turning out to be a bitch who would hit on his brother the next moment then be willing to watch him die the next… Who did that?

Dean halted just before the door as he heard Anna and Sam talking inside the room.

"Sam, you're a great guy, with great dreams and abilities and all that jazz. Why don't you let anyone see the real you?" Anna had asked.

Dean could hear Sam breath a sigh. "Because I can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, sounding a bit angry. Oh, please. She was just mad that Sam was still stuck up on Jessica.

"Because of what Dean and I do, Anna. We're never in the same place longer than we need to be; there's no time to just sit and chat with people, getting to know them and letting them get to know you. It'll ruin you in the end."

"What about Dean? Do you let _him_ see the real you?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Mostly," he said quietly. "I know that Dean won't judge me, Anna. I mean, he teases me about things, but he accepts me for who I am. He's my brother… He's only ever tried to change me into one thing he wanted in the past: a hunter; and that was for my own protection."

Dean waited for a moment, listening. The two were silent, then finally Anna spoke.

"Yeah… Well, you know what, Sam? I'd be willing to travel with you. We can share ourselves with each other."

Dean heard Sam chuckle slightly. "Anna, you have school."

"So did you."

"We're four years apart."

"That won't matter when you're a hundred and I'm ninety six."

Sam laughed, and Dean could practically see his little brother shaking his head. "Anna, I couldn't rip you from your life like that. It sucks, I know."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's a nice dream, right?"

"Yeah, it is. It's a great dream."

Dean waited for a moment, then entered back into the room. He narrowed his eyes at Anna. "They didn't want me to sign anything."

"Oh, really, my mistake," Anna said, smiling innocently. She shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to Sam. "Sam, do you want to stay here?"

The question caught Sam off guard, and he looked startled. "What?"

"You heard me," Dean said, crossing his arms. He looked over at the TV, which Sam and Anna had kept on.

"Dean, why would I want to stay here?" Sam asked, staring at his brother like he was crazy. Dean then looked over at his brother, at Anna for a minute, then back as his brother, expecting an answer. "You need me."

"Um… you guys talk about this, I'm gonna go get a soda or something," Anna said before leaving the room quickly.

The two boys watched her leave for a moment, then Dean looked back at his kid brother. "So does she."

* * *

**Dean**: Wait, you're ending it there?

**Haley**: Yes, yes I am. I need to talk to two reviewers before I end, tho. **Cassi**: No, no, _Bugs_ isn't the major 'Big Brother Dean Mode'. It's big, yes, but not major. _The Journey _Home and _Bloody Mary _are the ones that rank high on my list. Okay, now **Alyssa43**: I know, right? It said that they didn't have an air day yet. So I was like 'Uh uh… They're gonna take a break after Tuesday's eppy, aren't they?' I'm freaking out now! Anyway, thanks to everyone else for reviewing.

**Sam**: Haley --

**Haley**: Sorry, gotta go!

**Dean**: Haley --

**Haley**: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... She's my bitch. Word.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Ten

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean, why would I want to stay here?" Sam asked, staring at his brother like he was crazy. Dean then looked over at his brother, at Anna for a minute, then back as his brother, expecting an answer. "You need me."

"Um… you guys talk about this, I'm gonna go get a soda or something," Anna said before leaving the room quickly.

The two boys watched her leave for a moment, then Dean looked back at his kid brother. "So does she."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Dean, you know as well as I do that I can't stay here."

"Sure you can," Dean said, shrugging. "Don't be so hard headed."

"_I'm_ being hard headed?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Dean, why are you so eager to get rid of me? Was --"

"Sam --"

"No, let me finish," Sam demanded, swallowing an angry lump in his throat. Dean sighed and sat back in the chair, looking stressed. "Was what the demon said true? Am I a burden to you? Do you wish that you didn't have to lug my ass around everywhere we go and wish that you didn't have to spend the time saving me when I get into trouble? Dean --"

"Sam, shut up," Dean said forcefully. He was pissed, and it showed in his expression.

"Excuse you?" Sam asked, looking a bit surprised, but yet angrier.

"You heard me. Shut up," Dean said, standing up quickly. He pointed a finger at Sam, his eyes like broken glass and his voice like fire. "Don't you _ever_ say that I think you're a burden, do you hear me? I never said that. I believe that I actually took a minute or two trying to 'convince' you otherwise after the demon 'toyed' with your belief system. I don't care if he brainwashed you or not, or if you were acting or not, Sam. I believed that he had made you believe those things, and I tried my hardest to snap you out of it, because I believed that you didn't think that when you were under control.

"I can deal with saving you and lugging you around, I really can. I don't care that I have to save you, because I know that our job is dangerous. You're my baby brother and would _never_ let you die. But you know what I _can't_ deal with? I can't deal with the fact that no matter what I say you're always complaining. I am so fucking _sick and tired_ of hearing words like what you just said come out of your mouth. After everything I've done for you you somehow still find room to doubt me. And, to be honest, that pisses me off.

"You know why I think it'd be good for you to stay here? It's not because I find you as a burden, Sam; you're my brother and I enjoy doing this with you. No, Sam, you want a normal life; you've always wanted one. I just want you to have what you've always dreamed of. I'm sorry if that makes me a monster in your eyes." Dean shook his head and turned around, staring towards the door.

"Dean --" Sam started, but was cut off by Dean slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, we're allowing your release."

It was the next day and Dean still wasn't back; Sam feared that his brother had left him, forcing him to stay with Anna… He hoped not. A doctor had walked in the room a little while ago, a bottle of pills in his hands. After discussing health insurance, he had instructed Sam when to take the pills and what not to take with him. The pills in question were a precaution; Sam's breathing was normal again, and he could now breath on his own without any difficulties, but the pills were to help incase he got short of breath. Now it seemed as if Sam could leave.

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Great. Um… have you seen my brother around anywhere?"

"I ran into him last night," Anna said, walking in the room. Sam smiled as her saw her. She smiled back, walking over to him. "I heard from one of the nurses that you guys got in a fight yesterday and went to go check on him. He was at the motel." At the look Sam gave her, she quickly continued. "Sam, he's not leaving. He told me he wasn't; he wants to stay here until he's sure that you're not gonna die. Okay?"

Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay."

"Mr. Winchester, if you can just sign these release forms I'll let you go," the doctor said, handing Sam a clipboard. Sam nodded and did as he was told. "Stay well." The doctor smiled at him slightly then let the room.

Anna smiled at Sam as the Winchester stood up from the bed. She hugged him tightly. "Yay! You get to leave!"

Sam sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I get to leave."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye.

"Dean said that he'd stay long enough to make sure I'm not dying, right?" When Anna nodded, Sam smiled sadly. "Well, I'm not dying; me leaving the hospital proves that."

Anna looked down for a moment, then backed up from Sam slightly. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I'll do it."

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room, looking around. He sighed in annoyance when he found neither Dean nor Dean's stuff in the room. As Sam turned to the beds, however, he _did_ find a note on his own. He walked over to it and picked it up, reading.

_Sam --_

_Anna called me and told me that you were getting out of the hospital. Once you read this I'll probably already be gone. I know you hate me for leaving, but you'll thank me one day, I promise. You want a normal life with a normal girl, and, no matter how much she annoys me, Anna's a great girl. She can give you the life you deserve._

_I'll probably call you tomorrow. I'm hunting down Jess at the moment. I know you're going to hate me for it, but better her than you. Call Anna as soon as you read this; she needs to be there to help out, incase your dead girlfriend shows up again._

_I'm really proud of you, Sam. Take care._

_-- Dean_

Sam sighed and tore up the note, tears in his eyes. But, no, he wouldn't break down. He'd leave and he'd find Dean. Then they could talk things over and it would be alright again. It had to be. Sam quickly started towards the door, but stopped as his head started to hurt, and it became a bit difficult for him to breath. He walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing the bottle of pills from his pocket. He popped a couple, closing his eyes tightly before laying down.

"Sam, you can't leave me."

Sam quickly opened his eyes, them going wide. He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Jess, please."

"Sam, why don't you want to be with me? I want to be with you," Jess said, walking over to him slowly. She crawled on top of him, smiling seductively.

"Jess --"

"Sam, I know you want it just as much as I do," Jess whispered in his ear, flickering like a candle. She kissed him deeply.

"Jess --"

Jess put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I promise you it'll be over soon, Sam. Then you can join me... we'll be together again." She then sat up, straddling Sam. She blew a kiss at him before sticking her hand in his chest.

* * *

Dean sighed as he drove. Maybe he should have talked to Sam before leaving, but could you really blame him? He knew Sam wanted a normal life more than ever, and he was giving it to him. He wasn't tired of trying to save Sam's ass, but he _was_ tired of having to see his baby brother almost die repeatedly right in front of his eyes. So he was saving Sam, and himself, from future hurt. It was the best thing for both of them.

But maybe Dean would check on him, just to make sure he was alright…

Dean grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Sam's number. He waited as it rang, until it went to Sam's voicemail. Okay, so Sam didn't turn his phone off and he didn't ignore Dean's call, or else it would have gone to the message a lot sooner. So Sam just plain wasn't answering, which worried Dean.

Dean cursed himself silently. Great, he was now freaking out because Sam wouldn't answer. He shook his head and looked around before quickly doing a U-Turn.

It didn't take Dean too long to get back to the motel; he had only left ten minutes ago, timing it just right so Sam would barely have caught him. He wanted to be in a good distance incase something bad happened. Good thing he did, too.

Dean tried the handle of the motel door and cursed when it was locked. He shook his head, knocking. "Sam?" He waited, and was presented with silence. He knocked again. "Sam, open up!" More silence. Dean looked around, then backed up, kicking the door in.

Dean looked around the room before his eyes fell on Sam, who was laying down on the bed. Oh, so he was asleep? Dean laughed at himself slightly, shaking his head. He had been worrying over nothing.

No, wait. After a closer look at his brother Dean's eyes went wide in fear. His brother wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Haley**: I know, I know, I'm an evil bitch.

**Dean**: Yeah, you are.

**Haley**: But I _really_ gotta go the bathroom, and _really_ gotta update this before Anna gets off. Sorry! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... In most senses.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Eleven

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Sam, c'mon, you gotta stay awake for me, alright?" Dean looked over at Sam, whose eyes were slowly closing. Dean hit his brother's leg. "Sam!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sam yelled, his eyes still drooping as he looked out the window.

After Dean had found his brother lying on the bed, not breathing, he had (once again) preformed CPR on his brother. After a couple minutes he had finally got him to breath, and after a couple more had gotten him awake. Now they were hurrying towards the hospital in Dean's Impala, the aforementioned making his brother stay awake. He knew that if his brother was awake he was breathing.

"Then open your eyes!" Dean yelled, quickly swerving into the hospital parking lot, cars around them honking and people around them yelling. The jerk caused Sam's eyes to go wide and for him to look around. Dean smirked, satisfied.

"Dean, I'm gonna be dead before we get out of the car if you keep driving like that!" Sam yelled. Dean didn't answer, just quickly parked, slamming on the breaks. Sam shot forward and caught himself before smashing into the dashboard. "Dean, I'm fine!"

"Fine my ass," Dean said, getting out of the car. He quickly went around to the other side of the car and slammed open Sam's door, pulling his little brother out. He then slammed the door with his foot, dragging Sam to the front.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pulling away from his brother.

Already in a panicked state, Dean looked around quickly. When he didn't see anything evil, he turned back to Sam. "What?"

"I can walk," Sam said slowly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Right." He kept walking, shaking his head. After a moment, he turned back to Sam, who was staring after his brother. "Then get walking before I carry your ass inside!" Sam sighed and followed his brother, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, you're just going to have to calm down," the doctor said slowly.

After they ran inside the hospital (well, Dean running and sorta dragging Sam), they were told to wait in the waiting room and a doctor would see them shortly. Dean knew that, since Sam seemed fine, shortly would take forever; he yelled at the receptionist, and she immediately got a doctor to check out Sam. Now Sam was lying in a hospital bed and Dean was talking with (yelling at) a doctor right outside the door. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get, so deal with it!" Dean yelled.

"Mr. Winchester, why don't we go into the waiting room and we can discuss this, yes?"

Sam heard Dean scoff a laugh, and knew his big brother was glaring at the doctor. "I'm not leaving my little brother! Now what the hell is wrong with him and how are you going to fix it?"

"Mr. Winchester, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice," the doctor said calmly. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "We're not sure yet."

"See, I hear all these words coming out of your mouth but none of them sound like an answer to _either_ question."

Sam heard the doctor sigh. "Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry, but your brother only just got here. If we can run a couple of tests --"

"What kind of tests?" Dean demanded immediately. That doctor was working his last nerve, Sam could tell.

"Blood tests, breathing tests… Mr. Winchester, they're all pretty standard."

"So you want to stick things in my brother, is that right?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester, that is correct. We need to to figure out what's wrong with him and that will help."

Sam heard Dean sighed in annoyance. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"Wait. Hey!" Sam yelled from the bed. Dean quickly walked in, followed by the doctor. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Actually, you do, since you're an --"

"No," Dean said, crossing his arms.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Mr. Winchester, I understand the concern you have for your brother, but since he's an adult it's his decision."

"Then please excuse us while I beat some sense into him," Dean said, turning towards the doctor. When the doctor raised his eyes, Dean smirked, obviously getting more annoyed by the second. "You heard me. Go."

After hesitating and glancing at Sam, who nodded, the doctor left the room. Dean then stormed over to Sam, who rolled his eyes. "I never said I wouldn't do it. But I'm tired of you making my decisions for me."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Well, you know what _I'm_ tired of?"

"What?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired of seeing you inches from death right in front of me," Dean said, crossing his arms. "So excuse me if I only want what's best for you."

"You're still mad at me?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "No, Sam, I'm not mad at you. I just… That was the third time I found you laying down, not breathing, and the fourth time you weren't breathing period. I just…" Dean shook his head, sitting down in the chair. "It really scared me, that's all." After a moment, he added: "And if you say _anything_ about that I'll beat you so hard your children's children will feel it."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright, I won't." After a moment, he furrowed his brow. "Wait. You think I'm gonna have kids?"

Dean smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I do. You're just too Sam not to. But wait until you're _at least_ my age so --"

"So I'm ready," Sam said, nodding. "Well, actually, Dean, if we're going off of you we should make the age higher."

Dean thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Do that."

Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Doesn't really do anything if you agree with my insults."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, the later you want works for me." He leaned back in his chair, looking around. "God, I hate hospitals."

"Then why'd you bring me to one?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Gee, Sam, I'm not sure," Dean said sarcastically, looking back at his brother.

* * *

About an hour later a nurse walked into the room, carrying a tray of stuff into the room, interrupting Sam and Dean from watching TV. He (the nurse) looked over at Dean. "Would you like to stay or leave, Mr. Winchester?"

"My brother hates needles. I wanna stay so I can make fun of him," Dean said, grinning. This caused Sam to reach over and push him, rolling his eyes. "I was joking!"

The nurse ignored the two and walked over to the bed, setting the tray down Sam's leg, making Dean glare at him a bit. He then tied a band around Sam's arm, telling him to ball his hand in a fist. Sam did as he was directed, and the nurse felt around for a vein before swabbing the area and sticking a needle in Sam's skin, the tube already attached.

Sam looked away quickly, his eyes closed tightly. "Tell me when it's over." This just caused Dean to laugh at his little brother's whimpiness.

The nurse pulled the needle out after a few moments and stuck a band aid on Sam's arm. "Another nurse will be in here shortly to test Sam's breathing ability." He nodded at the two before leaving the room.

"Sam, you're such a wimp," Dean said, still laughing.

Sam glared at his brother. "Shut up." He then sighed, closing his eyes softly.

Dean immediately shut up and looked concerned. "Hey, Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Sam said, nodding. "Just a bit tired."

"Hey, Sam, don't you fall asleep on me," Dean said, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"I'm not falling sleep," Sam said, swatting away Dean's hand when he tried to take Sam's temperature. "I'm just resting my eyes."

Dean sighed, then nodded. "Alright, go to sleep. I'll keep watch over you, don't worry."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just sleep. And if you get attacked by Jessica just pinch yourself or something," Dean said, leaning back in the chair.

"Will do," Sam said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Another nurse walked in the room about a half hour later. She was wheeling in a machine of some sort, which was actually kind of small, yet looked heavy. Dean looked over at Sam and shook him slightly, and Sam awoke immediately, yawning.

The lady walked over to Sam, giving him a minute to wake up. "Alright, I need you to take in the biggest breath you can, then let it out as fast as you can in this tube, alright?" Sam nodded and she handed him a tube that was attached to the machine. Sam took in his breath and let it out, the nurse inspecting the numbers. She nodded, smiling at Sam. "Thank you."

The nurse then started towards the door before turning to them. "You two know Anna Scott, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"She's in a room a couple doors down. She's pretty beat up," the nurse said, looking a bit surprised that they didn't seem to know.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked immediately, looking scared and concerned.

"They say something attacked her," the nurse said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Haley**: Hey! It's only seven! **_Runs to work on chapter twelve_**.

**Dean**: **_Stares at people reading_**. Um…

**Sam**: Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... In most senses.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Twelve

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Sam, lay your ass back down!" Dean yelled, trying to push his brother back into bed.

"I want to go see Anna!" Sam yelled, struggling against Dean.

"I don't care what the hell you _want_!" Dean yelled, now holding his brother's arms down on the bed. "You _need_ to stay in bed!"

"Dean, I can't!" Sam yelled, struggling against his brother's hold.

"You have to!" Dean yelled, looking his brother square in the eye. "Because the next time you may not get so lucky and you'll do! Do you understand me? You will _die_ if you keep pushing yourself this way, Sam!"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He shook his head, looking away from his brother. He then looked back at him after a moment. "Fine. If you're really that worried about me dying I'll stay in bed."

Dean nodded, letting go of his brother after a moment of hesitating. "Thank you."

"After I check on Anna!" Sam said, quickly getting out of the bed.

"Sam, get your ass back here!" Dean yelled, running after his brother out of the room. The chase ended at Anna's room, after Sam had quickly opened her door and had ran in.

Anna smiled at the two. "Hey, guys."

The two boys froze at her appearance. She had a black eye and was sporting a swollen lip, that also seemed to be busted. She had some stuff over her nose, as if it had been broken, and a bruise that reached from her ear to her neck.

"Anna… what happened?" Sam asked, walking over to her slowly. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his own.

"Jess attacked me," Anna said simply, shrugging.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean then walked over to the two.

"She told me that I couldn't save you from her taking you and attacked me," Jess said, nodding. "Good thing Marcus decided to visit me or I probably would have died."

Sam looked down at the ground, guilt in his eyes. He shook his head, looking back up at the girl. "Anna… I'm sorry this happened to you… I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all this."

Anna smiled slightly, shrugging. "Hey, they say there's nothing like sacrificing things for the ones you love, right?"

Dean didn't look surprised, he just smiled lightly. Sam, on the other hand… "Anna --"

"Sam, I know that I haven't known you that long; hell, we haven't even known each other for a week," Anna said, smiling slightly. "But in that short time, in all the times we've spent together, I'm dug inside your personality and learned so many things about you. Sam, I love you."

Sam looked down at the ground, swallowing hard. He was silent for a few moments, then shook his head. "Anna, you can't love me."

"Um… I'm gonna go. Bye," Dean said quickly before leaving the room even quicker.

"Why not?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. She was being as stubborn as usual. "Why can't I love you? Why am I not _allowed_ to?"

"Because I only hurt those who love me," Sam whispered, tears evident in his eyes. "My mother died right above my crib; the demon killed Jess, probably because we were together… I don't want anything to happen to you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sam, I don't care, alright? I can protect myself. And if anything gets too serious I'll just run to you for help. How does that sound?"

Sam smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Anna, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Sam, don't try to protect me; I've dealt with a lot of shit in my lifetimes," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to be there for you, you know?"

"Anna…"

Anna took her hand off Sam's softly putting it under his chin and lifting his head up. She smiled, looking into his eyes. "You're a great person, Sam. It it such a crime for something to love you enough to sacrifice themselves for you?"

"Anna, I like you. I really do," Sam said, nodding. He took her other hand in his own and brought them up to his lips, kissing them lightly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt… anymore than you already are; this isn't the worst it gets."

"I get that, Sam, I really do," Anna said, nodding. "But I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions. And I accept what you guys do for a living; I'd want to help."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Anna smiled, nodding. "Sure. That's better than a no."

"You guys do know that you can't screw in a hospital, right?" they heard Dean yell from outside the door. "With all that 'I want to be with you' 'I love you' crap you got going on in there."

Anna and Sam both laughed, looking over at the door. "Dean, it's fine. You can come in now," Sam said, shaking his head.

Dean opened the door slightly, peaking his head in. He looked around for a moment before looking at his brother. "Are you sure?"

Sam rolled his eyes, though we was smiling. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Sam and I were just talking about the possibility of me hanging out with you guys. Like, going on jobs and stuff," Anna said, smiling. At the threatening look Dean gave Sam, she quickly continued. "Well, he didn't say yes. Not really. He said he'd think about it. It, uh… It's probably going to turn into a no soon."

"I never said that," Sam said, looking over at her. He smiled.

"Actually, you did. Just not in so simple terms," Anna said, shrugging. "I just got you to change your mind cause I'm as hard-headed and stubborn as your brother."

Dean rolled his eyes, giving her a slight glare, though it was playful in his own 'Dean' way. "Okay, Sam, you checked on Anna; time to go back to your own room," he said, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to haunt you when I die?" Anna asked, looking over at Dean.

Dean stared at her for a moment, then backed up towards the door. He nodded. "Five more minutes."

"Thanks," Anna said, smiling widely. Dean then quickly left the room.

* * *

"Sam, I changed my mind," Dean said ten minutes later in Sam's hospital room. "I don't like Anna anymore; you can't stay here."

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"The girl is demented. Even more than Jess is at the moment," Dean said, shaking his head slightly.

"You just haven't gotten to know her yet," Sam said, shrugging.

"And you have?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked over at Sam. "Because between her and the demons; you and the demons; you and Jess… when have you had the time?"

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Dean, she's a great girl. She really is. She's kind, smart, caring, adventurous… She's perfect."

"You just like her because she kissed you," Dean said, looking over at Sam for a moment.

"She gave me mouth-to-mouth so I wouldn't die!" Sam said, laughing slightly.

Dean shrugged. "Same thing."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You gave me mouth-to-mouth. Three times," Sam said, crossing his arms.

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment. He nodded slightly. "That's different."

"How?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

Dean was silent for a second. "Um… It just is."

Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Alright, Dean, whatever you say."

"Damn straight," Dean said, nodding.

Sam sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned back in his bed. "Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

"If I don't make it --"

"Shut up," Dean demanded, looking over at him. Sam opened his eyes and looked back at his brother, a bit surprised. "I don't want to hear you talk like that, do you understand me?"

Sam sighed, taking a moment for his brother to calm down. "If I don't make it --"

"Sam, remember that dream I had?" Dean asked, turning to his brother so he could look him in the eye.

"You. Your 'trip' thing. What about it?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"You started a sentence like that, telling me all these things so I would know them if you died, and guess what? _You died_," Dean said, his voice forceful. "Don't you _dare_ start a sentence like that with me. Don't you _dare_ talk about what I should do or know if you… if you…"

"If I die," Sam said, nodding. "But, really, Dean, if I _do_ die, please don't blame Jess."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How could I not?"

"She just misses me, that's all," Sam said, shrugging. "I understand. I miss her too."

Dean nodded. "Yeah… I know you do, Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam said, smirking slightly. After a moment he started coughing loudly?  
"Sam?" Dean asked quickly, turning to him.

"I'm fine," Sam said, waving it off. "Don't be so paranoid.

Dean nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sam, when I went on my 'trip' you started talking to me about all that crap because you knew you were going to die any minute." Sam looked over at Dean, but he was silent. Dean shook his head. "Sam, please don't tell me that's the case this time… I can't lose you."

Sam nodded. "I know, Dean. You won't. I promise. I'll always be there… _Alive_."

"You're promising me that?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows in hope.

Sam nodded. "And I never break a promise. You know that."

Dean nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, I do…"

The two sat in silence for a few moments, watching TV, before Sam started wheezing.

Dean's eyes went wide and he immediately turned to his brother. "Sam?" When Sam's breathing started to decrease slowly, Dean grabbed the emergency button and pressed it quickly. He then ran over to the door, slamming it open. "I need a doctor in here!"

* * *

Sam looked around him. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the doctors ran in the room. His lungs were giving out on him, and he knew he was only moments away from death. "Dean," he croaked, barely a whisper.

Dean appeared by Sam's side in an instant. "Sammy, it's going to be okay. Alright? The doctors will fix this."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, they can't... Jess wants this, and she usually gets what she desires."

"Jess?" Dean asked, looking confused.

Sam coughed and the doctors quickly brought in a machine. "Jess wants me to be with her."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy, it's going to be alright. You know it is. Stop talking like this."

Sam smiled slightly at Dean. "I... love.. you..." He coughed a few more times, starting to fade away. He then heard his brother telling him that he loved him back, his voice full of tears. Everything then went black.

* * *

"I love you, too, Sammy… I love you, too," Dean whispered, tears already on his face. He softly caressed Sam's forehead, watching his brother close his eyes.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to wait outside," a nurse said, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"No! I can't leave him!" Dean yelled, breaking free from her hold. He started towards Sam.

"Mr. Winchester, please," the nurse said, grabbing his arm again. Another nursed grabbed his other arm, and the two then pulled Dean out into the hall, towards the waiting room. Just then Dean heard the heart monitor flat line.

Dean swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair, angry tears streaming down his face. He grabbed a brochure holder that was on the table and threw it again the wall, causing a dent in the white surface. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't die on me!" he screamed. He then kicked a nearby trashcan, causing it to roll down the hall.

"Sir?" a male nurse asked, walking over to him quickly. "Sir?" He caught Dean as the oldest Winchester's legs started giving out on him, the nurse slowly setting him down on the floor.

Dean then started sobbing.

* * *

**Haley**: Sorry for those two breaks at the end, guys. I was switching POVs from Dean to Sam, then Sam to Dean so I wouldn't have to tweak the premonition. That was me being lazy. Yes. Lazy Haley.

**Dean**: You killed him. I knew you would. So, cremation or burial?

**Haley**: For Sam?

**Dean**: No, for you.

**Haley**: Um…. **_Hesitant_**… **_Stares at Dean frightfully_**.

**Sam**: Dean, lay off. It's just a story.

**Dean**: First she kills you then she makes me act like a little girl who just scraped her knee. This story is killing us, dude.

**Sam**: It's killing _us_? How about you reword that?

**Dean**: Fine, it's killing my image, and it's killing you literally. Happy?

**Sam**: **_Thinks for a moment_**… I guess.

**Haley**: Good. I shall go now because I need rest! **_Coughs on Sam and Dean_**. And now so do they! See ya'll! ; )


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I do own Anna... In most senses.

**Title**: Fight For Survival

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Thirteen

**Set After**: Future Consequences

**Summary**: Sequel to Future Consequences. Everyone knows Sam's dreams come true one way or another. But this time he had a dream about his own death, and Dean's determined to keep it from happening.

**Warnings**: Typos, most likely… I type fast and don't look back… sorry!

* * *

"Dean, what's happened?" Anna asked, a nurse pushing her in a wheelchair down the hallway. "I heard you screaming, so I got someone to help me… what's wrong?"

Dean was now sitting on a couch, his head buried in his hands. He was no longer crying, but his heart was broken, a million pieces that need to be glued back together. As he looked up at the eighteen year old, there were lines on his face, and he looked stressed.

"Dean?" Anna asked, concerned.

Dean shook his head, sighing. He looked away from her, starting to look angry. "Anna, I'm not sure what's going on with Sam right now. They're not telling me anything."

"What happened to him? Why aren't you with him?" Anna asked, standing up from the wheelchair, pulling her IV along with her.

Dean sighed and shook his head, looking up at her. "He couldn't breath, Anna. He flat lined."

Anna's eyes went wide, and she quickly sat down next to Dean. "Is he dead?"

Dean looked back down at the ground, burying his head in his hands. He shrugged. "I don't know," came a muffled reply.

"Sam?" Anna asked, quickly standing up. She started towards the room quickly. "Sam?"

"Anna, you can't go in there yet!" Dean yelled, starting after her.

"Sam!" Anna yelled, running down the hall, Dean close behind. She gasped and stopped at the door, staring inside the room, her eyes wide. "Sam…" Dean stopped behind her, and looked sick and frightened by what he saw.

Sam was on a ventilator, the machine slowly pumping oxygen into his lungs. Sam had a mask over his nose and mouth, and he was unconscious, laying in the bed.

"What are you two doing in here?" a doctor asked, walking over to them quickly. At their expressions he sighed, looking over at Sam. "He's alive, but just barely."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, still staring at his brother. When no reply met his ears, he looked up at the doctor, getting more scared by the second. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's in a coma," Anna whispered, walking into the room slowly.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head as he watched Anna. "That's not what that means. That's not what the doctor meant." He hesitated for a moment, then looked up at him. "Is it?"

The doctor sighed, nodding. "We're moving him to ICU later today. Would you like to stay with him?"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew Sam needed him, but he knew that he needed to save his brother more. He'd have to track down Jessica. "Can Anna stay instead?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course," he said before leaving the room.

Anna turned to Dean quickly, her eyes like fire. "You don't want to stay with your brother, Dean? He's in a fucking coma! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have to save him!" Dean yelled, walking further into the room. "I can't do this day and night without him there!"

"A good way of helping someone is showing support!" Anna yelled, storming over to Dean. "What support are you showing him by just leaving?"

"I'm going to track down Jessica!" Dean yelled. "She's the only one who can reverse this!"

Anna was silent for a moment. She walked over to a chair next to the bed, sitting down. Taking Sam's hand in her own, she sighed, looking back at Dean. "Are you willing to risk not being there for him when he dies so you can search for something you won't find?"

"Are you willing to risk me not trying?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "I can find Jessica. Even if she doesn't want to be found."

Anna shrugged, looking back at Sam. "Fine. Then I'll stay and you can get your ass killed. You won't do any good to Sam dead."

"I won't die," Dean said sharply, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'll be back and Sam will be better. Just you see."

Anna looked over at him, her eyes soft. "I hope you're right, Dean. I really do."

* * *

Dean paced around the motel room, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He shook his head, looking around. "I know you're around somewhere, Jessica! And you'll never get to Sam with me in the way! So why don't you come and get me? Huh? I'm right here, bitch!" As he felt something cold touch his back, he quickly turned around.

Jessica smirked slightly at Dean, raising her eyebrows. Flickering like a candle, she reached out a hand towards Dean, softly touching his cheek. "You know, Sam always talked so fondly of you. So, if I kill you he'll hate me. I'll spare you if you kill that Anna girl. She's getting too close to him."

"I'm not going to kill her," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Sam loves her."

"Sam doesn't know her," Jessica said, seemingly calm. She shrugged. "He only loves me and you, you know. He can't remember his mother, he hates his father, he doesn't know Anna… We're the only ones who have taught him love. Why can't it stay that way?"

"Because you're not alive," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Anna is. Deal with it."

"But you don't even like her," Jess said, chuckling slightly. "Why fight for them to be together?"

"I don't like _you_," Dean said, crossing his arms. "But if you were alive I'd fight for you guys. Because Sam loves you. Loved you… Something that has to deal with him and love and you."

Jessica smirked slightly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I really wish that I didn't have to kill you, but…" She drew back her hand, ready to strike Dean.

"You really don't want to do that," Dean said, looking smug.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "Why not?"

"What would Sam say?" Dean asked, walking away from Jessica, over to the bed. Sitting down, he looked back at her. "Sam would never forgive you for killing me, you know that."

Jess's arm slowly fell to her side. Walking over to Dean, her eyes were still narrowed. "Then what can I do?"

"You can save him, and I'll make sure him and Anna don't stay together," Dean said softly, looking down at the ground.

"But you said yourself Sam loves her… What's in it for you?" Jess asked, crossing her arms.

Dean looked up at her, shrugging. "I get my brother back. Alive. I don't need anything else."

Jessica thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. But I still want Sam. And when he dies I get him."

"As long as you're not the one behind him dying I have no problem with that," Dean said, standing up. "Will you save him?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes, I'll save him. Meet me at the hospital when you can," she said before disappearing.

Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Sam… But I can't let you die."

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Anna asked as Dean made his way into the hospital room ten minutes later. She pushed him back as he walked up to the bed, looking beyond pissed.

"Dean, why did you tell Jess that you'd make sure Anna and I weren't together if she saved me?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. He was awake, and looked perfectly healthy, like nothing had happened to him. Like he hadn't died… what, four times now?

"Because I wasn't about to just sit back and let you die, Sam," Dean said, walking over to the other chair and sitting down. "Either way you wouldn't have been with Anna; at least this way you're _both_ alive. I'm sorry, Sam, that's just the way it is. Deal with it."

"Dean, you should've discussed it with me," Sam said, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Don't I deserve that much?"

"Sam, you were in a fucking coma! I couldn't!" Dean yelled, looking even more stressed than he had before.

"You and I both know that doesn't stop anything!" Sam yelled back.

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "Sam, let it go."

"Anna --"

"Let it go," Anna demanded, looking over at him. "Your brother hasn't slept since the first time you ended up here; he's been by your side the whole time. Look at him, Sam; he's stressed out. At least save this conversation for later, alright?"

Sam sighed, looking down at his hands. He was pissed off, but he'd let it go… for the time being. Looking up at Dean, he nodded. "I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, putting his head in his hands. "Me, too."

Anna nodded, smiling slightly. "Good boys." She turned to Sam. "Hey, it's not like anything's changed. You know that you wouldn't have let me leave with you guys."

"Yeah, but --"

"No buts, mister," Anna said, pointing a finger at him. "You know it's the truth. Besides, Dean loves you. He just didn't want to lose his baby brother. And if it came down between us being together and your life I'd definitely pick your life."

Sam smiled slightly, looking down for a second before looking back at her. "Yeah… You know, I'm gonna miss you."

Anna smiled slightly. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Haley**: The end!

**Sam**: Already?

**Haley**: Hehe… **_Evil grin_**.

**Dean**: What the hell is going on in that head of yours?

**Haley**: I was talking to Anna over MSN Messenger a while ago and she gave me a great next story idea. To make this a trilogy, ya know? She was so joking about the idea, but I thought it was good. So I'm gonna roll with it.

**Sam**: Care telling us what it's about?

**Haley**: Nope. You'll just have to wait and see. **_Nawd_**.

**Dean**: Is Anna in the next story?

**Haley**: Can't tell you that.

**Sam**: She obviously is, if the idea was hers.

**Dean**: Good point, geek boy.

**Haley**: Alright, alright, shut up. **_Turns to audience_**. Stay tuned for the next story in the trilogy! It'll be here tomorrow, promise. ; )


End file.
